


Popcorn & Plunder

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [54]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Canon Jewish Character, Carnival, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Fluff, LiveJournal Prompt, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Kate was about to blow her trust fund on a girl she had just barely met three days prior.





	Popcorn & Plunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100's Challenge #607 prompt: "teddy bear."

Kate was about to blow her trust fund on a girl she had just barely met three days prior. Her hand shook as she reached into her pocket. She could - _should_ \- step away now while there was still cash left in her wallet.

Looking back, she couldn't be sure who got her into this situation. Maybe it was the smirk the carnie had given her, or perhaps it had been the way Harley's eyes had glowed when she saw that stuffed bear hanging from the booth's ceiling. Either way, Kate had stepped right up.

One more game, she told herself. Though her stomach was empty, it was heavy in her chest. The smell of popcorn and deep fried meat flew by on the wind, making her mouth water.

Wordlessly, the man took her money and handed her some more baseballs. Whenever she hit a bottle, Harley squealed. Harley was a tornado, a force of nature that had grabbed Kate the moment she first saw her and never let go.

When she finished, the man silently shoved the toy forward, not even bothering to meet Kate's gaze.

Harley took it into her arms and hugged it so tightly that Kate half expected her to break it. Despite herself, she smiled, her grin only widening when Harley pulled her into the embrace. If she was lucky then maybe the little guy wouldn't be the blonde's only new bed mate that night.


End file.
